


Soul catcher

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rowin (Rowena Ravenclaw/Colin Creevey) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A lover's tiff.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Rowena Ravenclaw
Series: Rowin (Rowena Ravenclaw/Colin Creevey) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023564





	Soul catcher

Our tale begins in Ravenclaw Tower long after the school day in a room only two people know about. Colin Creevey has come to speak to Rowena Ravenclaw after hearing rumours about her spending more hours than usual in the library.

Colin knocked on the door.

Rowena asked, "What do you want, Colin?"

Colin said, "Let me in, I just want to talk to you."

Rowena unlocked the door and let him in.

She muttered, "This is about my extra time spent in the library, isn't it?"

Colin nodded and told her, "I just want to know what's wrong, Row."

Rowena replied, "I heard a Muggle-born talking about how cameras capture the soul of the subject, so I decided to do some research."

Colin insisted, "What did you find out?"

Rowena stated, "That it's an old folk tale, but I believe it." She scowled. "You're a soul catcher!"

Colin frowned. "Do you really think that I'd do that? You've known me for five years now. I thought you weren't like anyone else I knew and I was right, but I can't believe you choose to believe in some rubbish story!"

Rowena sighed. "It's not rubbish, but I see your point. I should have thought about it first before telling you this because I..."

Colin glared at her, urging her to finish her sentence.

Rowena mumbled, "Was wrong."

Colin retorted, "Yes you were, but don't think I'm going to forgive you so easily."

Rowena responded, "I understand, it will take time to earn your trust back." She smiled slightly. "I'm prepared to do whatever it takes."


End file.
